


Please… Stay |

by rischaa



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [Collection of One-Shots] [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, carefree yet understanding playboy! Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the time he found his answer and it was the girl who told him to stay behind…<br/>-<br/><strong>day 7 of Gruvia Week 2016</strong> | <em>prompt: answer</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please… Stay |

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the seventh day of Gruvia Week and the prompt is _answer._ / originally published on April 7, 2016. this work is unbeta'd  
>  -  
> [accompanying soundtrack](http://dark-cruelworld.tumblr.com/post/142051088504/soundtrack-for-gruvia-week-2016-made-by-christine) for this collection of Gruvia Week 2016 one-shots.  
> -  
>  _ **ages: Gray- 21 / Juvia- 20**_  
> 

_**"Oh, won't you stay with me** _

' _ **Cause you're all I need"**_

_**-'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith** _

* * *

Her head was pounding when she woke up; probably from the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. Letting out a heavy sigh, she attempted to roll over when she noticed something loosely weighing down on her waist.

She stared at the ceiling, fixating her eyes on a spot where the paint was starting to peel off. The events of last night slowly flooded into her mind, one by one. She didn't want to believe any of it happened; the naked stranger that lay beside her was proof that it had _truly_ happened.

Glancing at him, she took his attractive features in. She realized how beautifully handsome he was, and it hurt her heart so much. She couldn't just have slept with him the past night. He was like a god and she was just a messed up woman. As the anxiety filled her hurting head, she continued to look at him. His obsidian black hair was a total mess, sticking out in every direction, as he lay on his stomach, half of his face submerged into the soft pillow.

His lashes casted soft shadows over his broad cheekbones, his breathing slow and even as he slept, and he unbelievably looked cute too. Unconsciously, he hugged her closer for warmth, as if claiming someone as his own. She bit her lip as her body was being slowly tugged to his side. She was sure she was close to crying. The numb feeling was there. She was so sure that the moment he woke up, he'd leave. Being so awfully close to him, she could smell the faint scent of sweat and musky cologne clinging onto his soft skin.

It made her want more and he was just strangely intoxicating that way.

A couple of strands of his hair fell over his eye and she reached out to push them out of his face. The light shone lustrously onto his features, bringing the godly beauty of his. The man stirred when her delicate fingers brushed against him, and Juvia froze, afraid that he would wake up.

She didn't want him to wake up. She wanted to take in the moment and bask into the unbroken silence for a few more minutes.

A low groan left his chapped lips and it seemed to resonate loudly the motel room. It broke the simple silence that she had enjoyed a few seconds ago. His eyes fluttered open, and when his gaze fell on her, he shot her a smirk.

"Morning, Juvia."

She blinked several times at his behavior before losing herself into his eyes and his voice. It dawned on her that she had forgotten the name of the guy she spent the night with. "Hi…"

His smirk grew wider. He chuckled lightheartedly, "You forgot my name already? You did, didn't you?" He shifted onto his side, facing her properly.

She tried to hide her face behind the covers and shyly gave him a tiny smile. "Sorry."

"It's alright." His lips formed into a sly grin; he leaned towards her, reaching his hand, pushing the strands of hair falling off onto your visage. "God, you're even cuter when sober."

"Huh?" she asked and then jumped onto the closest assumption, "Oh god…" Blushing beet red, she asked him, "What did I do?"

He laughed jokingly and the bed creaked as he said, "I'm just joking." He straightened his face and said, "I'm serious though. You're really cute."

"It's Gray, by the way, beautiful. Gray Fullbuster."

Sighing in relief, she uttered his name under her breath. It suited him.

Their conversation died down, and she closed her eyes sighing deeply. She enjoyed the trail of warmth being left on her spine by Gray's calloused fingers along her back.

Hearing a soft rustle, her eyes shot wide open when the breeze of cold air touched her bare skin.

"Sorry, I thought you were going back to sleep."

"You're leaving?" she whispered to herself as if not wanting him to hear.

He was silent for a moment, the covers pooled at his waist as he sat at the edge of the bed, turning his back towards her. The silence hung over the air longer than she anticipated. "I thought you understood that last night was nothing to me. It's just a one-night stand."

"I know."

"Well, then. That clears everything up. I guess…"

His words pierced through her heart. She knew the cliché damn ending to these one-night stands. For one night, she didn't feel alone, but she wasn't sober then.

He moved to stand up when Juvia grabbed his hand. "Please… stay. Just a little longer."

Gray turned his head towards her, giving her a disapproving frown on his face. "Juvia…"

Hearing shuffling sounds, she tried to block them out. He's leaving. They're always leaving. No matter what she tries, they always leave.

There was something tugging down her heart telling her to stop him, but she couldn't. There was something she wanted to ask him so badly. She can't seem to get it out of her chest. She felt extremely numb as she closed her eyes. She forced it out of her.

"How many?"

He looked at her in confusion and the shuffling stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, scared. Again, she forced it out, completing the question. "How many hearts have you broken leaving a room? How many fell for you? How many wanted you to stay but you still left? How many, Gray?"

He froze in his place, shivers crawling down his back.

"More than one."

His voice echoed through the walls of the room. It seemed like it was mocking his own words.

"More than one?" she laughed mockingly, "Are you trying to escape?"

"I… I- no," his voice became stiff, "That's a lie."

"I'll ask again, Gray. How many?" she asked it quite sternly at first, ending it softly as if she can feel like she was pushing him on a dangerous edge.

"Sixteen broken hearts. Three fell for me. One wanted me to stay… and one I…"

"One, _what? Gray. "_

He turned his head slowly at her to see tears forming at the edges of her eyes. She was sitting up, the covers pulled up to cover her chest. Her hair beautifully cascading down her frail shoulders. Stern, glassy blue eyes staring at him.

He grabbed his jacket on the floor, put it on, and walked in front of the door. His hand hovered over the golden doorknob. He pulled it down and went out of the door. Closing it, he leaned his back onto the door, slowly sliding down on the ground. His knees folded up, he wrapped his arms around it tightly.

Tears fell down his eyes and her words came ringing into his mind.

" _Please… stay. Just a little longer."_

His tears fell harder. He regretted it. He finally found the answer to his broken and wounded heart and he's leaving his answer. He knew- he _knew_ he had to get back… _to his answer_.

He stood up, went back inside the room quickly. She was crying hard into the pillow. He removed his shirt and jacket, leaving him shirtless. He took off his shoes and returned to the bed, slipping into the covers.

He told her, "One that I fell in love with."

She removed her face pressed into the wet pillow and looked at him, ignoring his previous words as if not hearing it at all.

"Y-you'll stay?"

"I don't know if you're going through the same thing as I am, but you're not alone. I'm here. I'm not leaving you like this especially when…" his voice became a lump in his throat but she let it go.

His words were painfully sincere, and it had been way too long since someone had been this nice to her. Feeling a sense of gratitude well up in her. She leaned her forehead against his chest, right where his heart beat loud and clear.

"Thank you."

He held her closer than ever before, feeling the warmth he adored so much from the night before. She must've been dreaming but she felt like he hear her mumble something but she ignored it completely.

" _I fell in love with a girl like you. How pathetic of me."_

He never told her, but he was glad he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty dawn can result a fic with a plot just like this and even though you want it to go a specific way it doesn't. It's the last day of the week and I'm so happy. It was a great experience considering it's my first time joining.  
> -  
> check me out on my [tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com) and we can talk about anything or just gruvia i guess :)


End file.
